Still There
by Broe929
Summary: Courtney died, but returns from time to time to guide the people of Port Charles. This will feature many different fandomes, and will relate to all current story lines.
1. Jason

Title: Still There

Author: Jackie

Summary: Courtney decides to visit her former friends and extends some advice

April 3, 2006

Sonny sat in the police station, as Jason was sitting in the integration room

"Jason" Emily said with tears running down her face stands up and stares at both Jason and Sonny then leaves the room closing the door

"Jason" a voice said from the other side of the room "What are you doing?"

"No, this isn't happening" Jason said shaking his head

"Well it is, and I'm not leaving until you hear what I have to say" Courtney said walking over to him and taking a seat

"Your dead" Jason said staring at her

"That I am" Courtney said with a smile "And you are a hypocrite"

"What?" Jason asked

"I was watching over you and I saw your on a downward spiral so I'm here to help you before you loose everyone you love" Courtney said seriously

"What are you talking about? Sonny is on the spiral" Jason said

"Not yet" Courtney said "What are you doing? Sonny and Emily are in love"

"Sonny and Emily are making the biggest mistake of their lives" Jason said

"Jason we were Sonny and Emily, did you forget that quickly?" Courtney asked

"Of course not" Jason said "This is different Sonny has problems, you remember that"

"Yea and I remember that Sonny and Emily are adults and know the risks involved" Courtney said standing up "I mean you should know better, disowning your sister and pushing your friend away, it hurts"

"It's tough love" Jason said

"It's stupid" Courtney said "I would of thought you of all people would respect there choices not fight against them. Did you even see your sister's face? And I know you Jason, I know you care but please look it at as you did when we dated" Courtney turned away

"It's not the same" Jason said shaking his head

"Yes it is Jason!" Courtney yelled "Sonny and Emily love each other, if you continue to push them away they're still going to love each other at least you could be part of there lives you stop this insanity now"

"Look Jason I can't tell you how to live your life or the choices you make I just want you to remember what we had and shared and think of what your trying to rob of Emily and Sonny" Courtney said pleading

"I have to protect my sister" Jason said sternly

"So protect her, but let her be happy and trust that she is smart enough to know the risks involved" Courtney said "I have to go, but I just have one more request"

"Yea" Jason said  
"Watch out for my son" Courtney said with tears "I have a feeling he's going to be in for a tough time soon, just make sure he's safe and loved"

"Of course" Jason said as Courtney walked away

"Wait" Jason said "Am I going to see you again?"

"Only if you screw up again" Courtney said with a smile then she was gone

"Who are you talking to Morgan?" Mac asked walking into the room

"No one" Jason said "Am I free to go?"


	2. Jason, Sam, Emily

**Chapter 2**

**Sonny's home**

Emily sat on the couch frustrated on how to handle Sonny's situation she goes to the phone and dials a number

"Lainey? It's Emily" Em says into the phone

"Don't do it" Emily heard a voice behind her

"I have to call you back" Emily said staring at the figure and slowly hanging up the phone "Your dead"  
"Yes I am" Courtney said walking over to her

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked still shocked "No your not real"  
"I am real and I'm here to help you" Courtney said seriously

"With what?" Em asked

"Sonny" Courtney said walking over to her

"Do not push him into therapy right now" Courtney said

"Sonny is bipolar he needs.." Em started

"He needs some time, I can't tell you what but there is something in specific pushing Sonny over the edge and I need you to watch out for it" Courtney said referring to Ric

"You can't tell me?" Emily asked confused

"I have guidelines to follow if I'm going to pop in from time to time" Court said smiling

"Is it me?" Em asked "Wait you can't tell me that" Emily was frustrated

"I know you love Sonny and can take care of him, and I know your smart and will pick up on it just keep your eyes open" Courtney said

"Why not go to Sonny yourself? Why me?" Emily asked

"You think seeing his dead sister is something he needs right now?" Courtney asked "That might just throw him over the edge"

"Right" Em said

"Just do me a favor and take what I said seriously" Courtney said

"Wait how will I know if I found the problem?" Emily asked as Ric walked in the room

"I'll be around" Courtney said walking past Ric and giving him a glance then towards Emily and she nodded

"Who are you talking to?" Ric asked Emily as Courtney disappeared

**General Hospital**

Jason walked out of Sam's room after breaking up with her and sat in the church

"Hi" Courtney said taking a seat behind Jason

"Hey" Jason said "Back so soon"

"I was in the neighborhood" Courtney said smiling

"Are you here to tell me I did the wrong thing again? That I did the same thing to you?" Jason asked annoyed

"No not at all" Courtney said "I can read your heart, and this is a selfless understandable thing that you have done"

"Then why do I feel so bad?" Jason asked

"Because you love her, and you hurt her" Court said "Holding Sam in your arms bleeding was awful and I understand why you did what you did"

"You think you can tell her that?" Jason asked with a smile

"Yea, I can arrange it" Courtney said smiling back

"Really? You can control that?" Jason asked

"Yea I can" Courtney said

"Well if you don't mind me asking why don't you go see John or Nikolas?" Jason asked

"If I see them I wont want to go back and I have to, it would hurt too much to see what could have been" Courtney said sadly "I have to wait until the truth comes out"

"What truth?" Jason asked

"I really wish I could ,believe" Courtney said annoyed "Anyway I'll see you around" Courtney said standing up and walking out of the church as if she was still there, she walked around in regular clothing, a nice pair of pants and a dressy top just like she would if she were still alive

**Sam's Room**

Sam was in her bed crying the truth about Alexis and Jason's break up was a lot for her to take in someone handed her a tissue

"Thanks" Sam said glancing up and saw Courtney "Oh no" Sam said shaking her head "I'm dead!" Sam yelled

"No your not" Courtney said sitting on her bed

"You're alive?" Sam asked

"Nope, I'm just a ghost" Courtney said with a smile "I'm here to help you"  
"How can you help me?" Sam asked whipping her tears away

"I know Jason" Courtney said "He loves you"  
"Yea loving me isn't helping me right now" Sam said annoyed

"What he is doing is out of love and fear" Courtney said "He did it to me once all he needs is time"  
"Really?" Sam asked

"Don't do anything rash, just give him space and time but the worst thing to do is to pressure him into taking you back, trust me I know" Courtney said with a smile

"Have any advice left up your sleeve to deal with my mom?" Sam asked smiling

"Well I know Alexis loves you" Courtney said nodding

"How?" Sam asked

"Hey, up there I see and feel everything" Courtney said "She was at your bedside all the time and she truly loves you, but this is your choice. Alexis is a great mom to Kristina and Molly and if you want one last chance to connect to your true family then take it" Courtney said getting up and walking

"Courtney" Sam said "Have you seen Danny?" Sam asked hopefully

"Yea, he's happy and doing great" Courtney said with a smile as Sam cried

"Thank you" Sam said

"So it your daughter" Courtney said before she left and left Sam in tears smiling greatfully

_So thats chapter 2 lol and yes I am going to be updating this, as the storylines on GH get more intense the more I'm going to write. I still have to write alot more with diffrent characters that Court is going to visit. Let me know what you all think_


	3. Carly, Robin, Liz

**Chapter 3**

**Jax's Penthouse**

Carly sat in her room with tears in her eyes, Jax turned John over to Nikolas and it's all because of Robin

"Robin is going to pay" Carly said frustrated grabbing her keys

"Carly don't" Courtney said from behind Carly

"Courtney?" Carly said with a smile "Are you really here?"  
"Yea" Courtney said smiling

"What are you doing here?" Carly asked

"I'm here to save you from doing something stupid' Courtney said

"She took John away" Carly said with tears

"John isn't yours or Jax's" Courtney said "Before I died I wanted Nikolas to know"  
"I was trying to protect him this wasn't about me, this was about saving that little boy from the Cassidnes" Carly said seriously

"I know that's why I'm here, if I was mad and thought this was a selfish thing I would never be here" Courtney said "But I want you to know that John is safe with Nikolas, I wouldn't of been with Nikolas if I didn't think he could take care of John and I"

"But he cut us out of his life completely!" Carly yelled "That's not fair"  
"Nikolas is angry Carly, what did you expect?" Courtney said annoyed "Just give him some time to cool off and you'll see things will change"

"I love John, and I want to take care of him since your not here" Carly said with tears

"Hey I understand that and I appreciate that I really do" Courtney said "And I know this is out of character for you but stay on the sidelines and wait for Nik to come around and in the meantime keep an eye out for Sonny and Jason, they're going to be in for some tough times and they're going to need you"

"Of course" Carly said smiling

"And please leave Robin alone" Court said as Carly shook her head

"I don't think I can do that" Carly said seriously

"I'm happy she did what she did" Courtney said "Just try to be mature about this" Courtney said laughing

"I can try but I can't promise anything" Carly said smiling "Do you think Jax will come back?"  
"You love him, he loves you" Courtney said walking away "No amount of distance can get in between that"

"Wait don't leave yet, there's so much we have to talk about" Carly said trying to stop Courtney

"I'll be around, I always I am" Courtney said with a smile "I'll be watching you" with that said Courtney was gone

**Robins apartment**

Robin stormed into her house throwing her bag and coat on the couch

"Stop worrying you did the right thing" Courtney said, she was sitting in a chair by the door

"Courtney?" Robin asked

"Stranger things have happened" Courtney said standing up "I came to thank you"

"Thank-" Robin started "Thank me?"  
"Yea for doing the right thing and telling Nikolas the truth" Courtney said

"I love Nikolas, he's a great friend of mine" Robin said with a smile

"I know" Courtney said with a smile "I know I don't know you that well but I see a lot and what you have with Patrick Drake is something real"

"What?" Robin asked with a smile

"He feels the same way about you, you both have the same insecurities, don't let it ruin what can potentially be the best thing that has ever happened to you" Courtney said with a smile

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind" Robin said

"No thank you" Courtney said walking to the terrace

"You don't have to thank me" Robin said shaking her head

"I know" Courtney said, then she was gone

"That was strange" Robin said to herself

**General Hospital**

Elizabeth sat in the locker room in tears over Lucky, what was he doing? What was he keeping from her? Why was he always angry with her?  
"What am I going to do?" Liz asked herself

"Not give up" Courtney said appearing next to Liz

"Your-" Liz started

"Dead? Yea I know" Courtney said

"What-" Liz started

"- am I doing here?" Courtney finished with a smirk "Everyone has the same questions" Courtney said with smirk "I'm here to help you"

"With what?" Liz asked

"Lucky" Courtney said "He's going through a tough time right now"  
"I don't know how to help him" Liz said in tears standing up "Every time I feel we get closer he takes a step back I wish I could get into his head. Can you tell me what's going on?"  
"No, I wish I could though" Courtney said "What I can tell you is that Lucky is heading on a down-ward spiral and no matter what he says or how much he fights you he needs you"

"Thanks" Liz said "Why did you come to me?"

"Well we may not have been good friends when I was here but you took care of Jason we needed you and I see your going through a hard time" Courtney said sympathetically

"Thank you" Liz said

"Don't thank me yet" Courtney said "I'll see you around" and she was gone again

_Okay chapter 3 is done  I want to clarify why Courtney will be seeing Nik and John soon and I can't have her see Sonny since he's already on edge. I am going to put as many characters as I can in here and maybe include some other dead PC citizens. If anyone has any suggestions I'm always opened minded._


	4. Jason, Lucky, John

**Chapter 4**

**PCPD**

Jason has just made a deal with Alexis to stay away from Sam

"So I hope we understand each other" Alexis said to Jason and behind Alexis was Courtney and Jason noticed her and Alexis walked right threw her

"She's unbelievable" Courtney said pointing to Alexis as the door closed "You going to take that from her?"  
"It's not a matter of taking it, it's doing the right thing" Jason said "And Alexis is right"

"Wow" Courtney said stunned "What happened to the Jason Morgan I used to be married too?"

"Things change Courtney" Jason said taking a seat

"Obviously" Courtney said taking a seat across from him

"I know what I'm doing" Jason said rubbing his head

"If you did, I wouldn't be here right now" Courtney said "Well enough about Sam, what about Elizabeth?"  
"Elizabeth?" Jason asked "I owe her"

"Well she is also owes you" Courtney said "She's put her butt on the line for you a lot"

"I know" Jason said

"Watch her back" Courtney said

"I will" Jason said

"And you did the right thing for Sonny and Emily" Courtney said with a smirk

"Yea? I thought that would make you happy" Jason said with a smile

"But the worst is far from over" Courtney said "There are still things you have to keep your eyes open to"

"Like what?" Jason asked but Courtney zipped her mouth closed  
"I have to play by the rules, sorry Jase" Courtney said then Alexis walked back in  
"All right Jason your free to go" Alexis said "Were you talking to someone?"

Jason stared at Courtney "No one" with that said Alexis nodded and then exited the room

"Good luck" Courtney said "Your going to need it"  
"Thanks" Jason "Really" then he walked out the door and left Courtney standing in the interrogation room

**Pier**

Lucky sat on the pier holding his pills and poured some into his hand and was about to swallow them

"I know the feeling" Courtney said now sitting next him

"This is impossible, you're dead" Lucky said

"And you're going to end up dead if you continue to take those like candy" Courtney said "Trust me I know"

"You don't know what I'm feeling" Lucky said annoyed standing up and looking over the water then Maxie approached him

"Hey" Maxie said as Courtney walked over standing next to Lucky

"Hey Maxie" Lucky said with a smile as Court gave nodded her head

"I have some more" Maxie said handing him a bag of pills

"Uh, I don't know" Lucky said then he looked at Courtney "You don't see her?" Lucky asked Maxie

"No one can see me but you" Courtney said

"See who? Is Elizabeth here?" Maxie asked

"Never mind" Lucky said taking the bag "Um I just need some time to clear my head, can I catch up with you later?"  
"Yea" Maxie said smiling then took the steps and left the pier

"I know what you're thinking" Lucky said looking at Courtney

"No you don't" Courtney said "I was addicted to pain kills for a while too"

"You were?" Lucky asked surprised

"Yea, it was after I lost my baby I was at the lowest point in my life and I was beat up on the pier and took pills for pain in my shoulder" Courtney said remembering back "I made a lot of mistakes during that time"

"Like what?" Lucky asked

"One was hitting Elizabeth with my car" Courtney said and Lucky was taken back "But I couldn't keep inside I of course told Elizabeth the truth and she understood. Imagine how well she would understand you, she didn't even like me and you're her husband"

"That's the point, I'm her husband I should be taking care of her" Lucky said

"Elizabeth is not a damsel, she can hold her own" Courtney said "There's nothing wrong with asking help, it saved my life telling Jason and you need to tell Elizabeth before it's to late. And please stuff this thing with Maxie" Courtney said annoyed "She is mourning the loss of her boyfriend and your it a confused point in your life you guys have to stop this before instead of hurting each other your hurting everyone around you" and then in a flash she was gone

**Nikolas's home**

Courtney walked into the living room and saw baby John crying and walked over to him

"Hi baby" Courtney said leaning over to see him and stroked his cheek "Mamas here, but she can't stay" and baby John stopped crying "I would of came sooner but seeing you huts mommy too much but I don't want you to think I left you. Just remember that mommy is always here and your daddy loves you very much" Courtney started to cry "And there will always be people around you that will take care of you like your aunt Carly, Jax, Jason, Emily, Robin, grandpa- they all love you and I'm so happy that you are surrounded by so many people that love you" John is smiling a little "And I am always going to be with you right there in your heart and you will take me everywhere you go in life" then Nikolas rushed in the room and couldn't see Courtney

"Hey there" Nikolas said picking up John "You okay?" Nikolas asked his son

"Bye baby" Courtney waved to John as Nik held him and then she disappeared

_A/N--Okay, so as for the question of Courtney pushing people towards each other she's not, she's just trying to push people to do the right thing. Maybe if Courtney was alive she wouldn't defend Soily or JaSam but she's dead and can feel and see everything and I am a Journey fan but I don't think Courtney would want Jason alone forever. This may be a little out of character in some aspects but now I'm going to try to make this a little more funnier and just have her around all the time. And I'm still considering on whether I will include Courtney talking to other dead PC town members. So review and let me know what you think._


	5. Alexis and some friends

Still there chapter 5

Courtney is watching one of Sonny's breakdowns from where she is (a/n: I can't describe really where she is, but think of it as in the clouds- if you ever watched Port Charles, like that lol)

"It kills you that you can't do anything" a voice said behind Courtney "Not literally of course"

"Brian" Courtney said with a smirk "You following me?"  
"You know if you go to see him you will only push him further over the edge" Brian said watching Courtney as she never removed her eyes from Sonny

"Maybe in person I can't see him but what about in his dreams?" Courtney questioned

"Your choice" Brian said then he was gone

"So you watch this all the time?" Courtney asked the person standing next to her

"Yea" says the woman

"How come you never try to reach him?" Courtney asked

"It would just hurt him more"

"Your death still affects him unbelievable Lily" Courtney said looking at her then Lily turned towards her

"I know, which is why I can't stop in for visit" she said with a smile "Which is why you can't speak to Nikolas, as much as you want to"

"I know" Courtney said turning her attention back to Sonny "I just wish I could go down there and tell him it will all be ok

"It's tough" Lily said "But it gets easier, trust me"

"I hope so, because no matter how many times I visit people they just ignore what I say" Courtney said irritated

"Courtney, the people down there are going to do what they want no matter what we say, and it's going to drive you crazy but it's there lives" Lily said with a smile "Your new to this, but you will get used to it" with that said Lily turned and left then Courtney turned her attention back down to the scene at Sonny's

"Oh Sonny" Courtney said shaking her head "What am I going to do about you?"

Alexis and Ric's home

Alexis was sitting on her couch reading over some legal files and Courtney was standing behind her thinking of ways to approach her

"Hey Alexis" Courtney said aloud

"Co-" Alexis started

"Yes I'm dead, no your not crazy and I'm here to talk to you" Courtney spat out but Alexis still looked at her strangely

"Ok" Alexis said studying Courtney "About what?"  
"Well I only have time to discuss your husband and Sonny" Courtney said sitting down and Alexis still stared at her astonished  
"Umm" Alexis said trying to think "Forgive me but it's 2am and I am sitting here with my nephews dead fiancée as we talk about my husband and brother in law" Alexis stood up "I think I'm delusional"

"No you're really not" Courtney said walking over to her "I'm really here and I know this difficult to understand-"

"You can say that" Alexis said pinching herself

"Stop pinching yourself, you're not sleeping" Courtney said "You know out of everyone I've seen you're the last person I would of expected to doubt this"  
"No I'm dreaming" Alexis said turning around and Courtney rolled her eyes and followed her

"If you were dreaming, why would you dream of me?" Courtney asked "Why not your sister or your mother? Why would you dream of the father of your child's sister?" Courtney said giving her a look

"Fair point" Alexis said giving in and still stared at Courtney "Do you want a drink? Can you have a drink?"  
"No" Courtney said with a smile "Thank you though"  
"Okay so you had to talk" Alexis said nervously

"Yea, look Sonny is going through a tough time" Courtney started "And I have a feeling Ric has not been helping him" Courtney said hoping Alexis would catch on

"What kind of problem?" Alexis asked concerned

"You know Sonny when he gets into those stages" Courtney said as Alexis nodded "Anyway I wanted you to just keep an eye on Ric"

"What has Ric been doing?" Alexis asked

"I can't say" Courtney said laughing "And it's very frustrating"

"All right" Alexis said "Anything else?"  
"No that was it" Courtney said walking to the door

"You're just going to walk around the town?" Alexis asked

"Yea, no one can see me though unless I want them too" Courtney said opening the door

"Well it was good to see you again" Alexis said strangely

"Yea" Courtney said closing the door behind her

"Wow" Alexis said "I must be dreaming"

Kelly's

Courtney walked into Kelly's so no one could see her and took a seat at the stool and just watched Mike work

"Lulu?" Mike asked "Can you bring these to table 4?"  
"No problem Mike" Lulu said grabbing the cup

Courtney waved her hand in Mike's face and he was just unaware of her presence

"Hmm" Courtney said

"When are we closing?" Lulu asked Mike

"Once that last table is out then we can sit up for the party" Mike said

"What party?" Courtney asked herself

"Ok" Lulu said

A few minutes later the last customer was out

"Here's the banner I got" Lulu said and she Mike opened it and Courtney looked

"This party is for John?" Courtney questioned "Hmm"

While Mike and Lulu set up for the party Courtney just sat bored

"This is boring" Courtney said aloud as Mike and Lulu fixed the sign "And that sign is not even straight" Then Nikolas walked in with baby John

"Are we early?" Nik asked with a smile

"Right on time" Mike said walking over to John and Nikolas

"Here you want to see grandpa?" Nik asked smiling at John handing him over to Mike

"Hey Nik" Lulu said walking over to Nik and giving him a hug

"Hey everyone" Liz said walking in "Hope I'm not late"

"Right on time" said Nikolas "Where's Lucky?"  
"He's at work, he said he'd be here" Liz said "Can I?" she asked looking at John

"Of course" Mike said handing John to Elizabeth

"He's gotten so big" Liz said as Courtney walked behind her and looked at John

"Yea he did" Nik said with a smile then Luke walked in

"Don't you dare call my adorable little nephew the evil Cassidne spawn" Lulu said grabbing Luke's hand "He is just a little baby" and Liz handed John to Luke as Courtney continued to watch on

"He's not that bad" Luke said smiling at him

"Is that a smile?" Lulu asked laughing

"No" Luke said still smiling

"Why are you torturing yourself?" A voice asked behind Courtney

"I'm not" Courtney said

"Yea you are" the man said "Just come back with me and stop making yourself feel bad"  
"It's not that easy Stone" Courtney said

"Look your Sonny's little sister and I still feel loyalty and a bond to him and he wouldn't want you putting yourself through this" Stone said pleading "When I was gone I could never get this close to Robin and I still can't but here you are looking at your son, your fiancé and staring at the life that would have been yours"

"Stone, I appreciate you looking at for me but this is my only child I want to be there for him" Courtney said then all of the sudden she was back where she belonged, up in the sky

"Sorry Courtney" Stone said sincerely

"Yea" Courtney said with a frown

"It gets better" Stone said with a smile "Trust me" and Courtney smiled back and Stone was gone

"It better get better" Courtney said staring down at the party "It has too"

A/N- Thanks for all the reviews I'm glade everyone likes it  so this chapter I included some of the former PC towns people who are gone and will try to do more. Also some of in here maybe off timeline with the show and some scenes aren't exactly the same lol but this is the first story I've written in a while and really liked so I will be updating a lot.


	6. Robin, Alexis, Lulu and Jason

Still there chapter 6

On the pier Robin and Patrick sat there in tears, realizing that there was a change that Patrick could of contracted AIDS Courtney watched as Patrick walked off and left Robin there

"Hey" Courtney said taking a seat on the steps next to where Robin was

"Hi again" Robin said with a smile "Any advice?"

"What you're doing is really helping him" Courtney said "No matter what way he acts, he needs you now more then ever"

"I don't know, maybe I'm just a reminder of what he's going through" Robin said

"You're not" Courtney said shaking her head "Trust me"

"I wish there was more then I can do" Robin said standing up

"There's not and he knows that" Courtney said "If it weren't for you, he would going threw this all by himself your easing his pain"

"You think so?" Robin asked

"I know so" Courtney said with a smile

"Thanks" Robin said getting up "I guess I'll see you around?"

"Probably" Courtney said as Robin walked away and a few moments later Alexis was on pier coughing

"You have to tell them" Courtney said to Alexis as she turned to see Courtney

"I can't" Alexis said "There is too much going on, I just threw my daughter out of my home"  
"You did what you had to do Alexis" Courtney said as Alexis sat next to her "You have two other children depending on you. Sam of all people know how to survive"

"You're right" Alexis said running her hand threw her hair "But if I really am going to die, I want to get to know my daughter"

"Then talk to her" Courtney said "Sam wants to know you and sure she is mad at you but that doesn't change the love"

"You think so?" Alexis asked as Courtney laughed

"Of course I couldn't stand my mother, I threw her out of Sonny's Penthouse but that never changed the love" Courtney said remembering her mom "And hey life is short- believe me I know"

"Yea" Alexis said standing "I hope she's still at the house, thanks Courtney" Alexis said walking away

"Oh Alexis are you going to be in for a shock" Courtney said shaking her head "Save your strength, you're going to need it"

Courtney was sitting on a bench and saw Lulu walking and Sonny coming in from the other direction and watched there interaction as Lulu told Sonny she was pregnant, Sonny walked away and Courtney approached Lulu

"Hey Lulu" Courtney said sitting next to her

"Hey Courtney" Lulu did a double take "Courtney? You're alive?"

"No I'm just a guardian for the people of this town" Courtney said "You're going to get threw this Lulu"  
"Am I? Because I'm hanging on by a string and I don't know what to do!" Lulu yelled with tears "I don't want a child to feel as unloved as I felt"

"Lulu I can promise you that your mom and dad love you more then life itself" Courtney said

"How can you know that?"

"Because I'm dead- I know everything" Courtney said with a smirk "Talk to Dillion, talk to your father they'll help you"

"I don't know" Lulu said shaking her head

"Hey, this is your choice no one can make this decision for you but you" Courtney said

"Thanks" Lulu said

"Good luck" Courtney said as Lulu walked away

Jason's Penthouse

Jason walks into his penthouse and turns the light on to see Courtney sitting on his couch he jumps back  
"You scared me to death" Jason said

"But not literally" Courtney said with a big grin standing up "I'm bored"

"You're what?" Jason asked

"Bored, everyone has a problem in this town and I can't fix them just 'guide' them" Courtney said

"So go guide" Jason said

"I can't I guided all I can and no one else accepts me as what I am more then you do so I thought we could hang out" Courtney said with a smile  
"Hang out?" Jason asked

"Look if I don't keep busy I'm going to go see Spencer and Nikolas again then I am going to get yelled at again by Brian"

"That guy is still following you around even in death?" Jason asked annoyed

"Relax Jase it's not like you can go beat him up" Courtney said then someone knocked on the door

"Finally some action" Courtney said taking a seat in Jason's seat

"Mr. Lansing is here to see you" Max said then Ric walked in

"We need to talk Morgan" Ric said as Courtney watched and Jason turned to her

"What? It's not like I'm going to say anything" Courtney said

"What are you looking at?" Ric asked Jason

"Nothing, what do you want?" Jason asked

"Look Morgan I think you should leave Same along she doesn't need your guards your protection or help anymore" Ric said "I'm sick of your guards hanging around my home"  
"What did you come over here looking for a fight?" Jason asked "My guards stay where they are, you got it?"

"Listen the DA doesn't need her house guarded by the mob" Ric said

"Get out Ric" Jason said as Ric turned around

"You'll be hearing from me again" Ric said walking out the door

"That you will" Courtney said rolling her eyes

"You can see the future?" Jason asked

"No but I know everything that's happened, what's been said and done" Courtney said

"Ric's done something?" Jason asked

"Something, someone" Courtney mumbled "Don't worry you'll be hearing about everything soon enough"

"I know about Sam" Jason said

"Yea but that's just the beginning, you need to prepare you're self and be there for Sam" Courtney said "Sorry for being the bringer of bad news"  
"Hey its not your fault" Jason said taking a seat

"Want to watch a movie?" Courtney asked with a smile putting the TV on sitting next to him

"Well I guess so, how many people can say that they've watched a movie with there dead ex-wife?" Jason asked with a smirk

"You'd be surprised" Courtney said seriously then smiled

Next chapter time is going to speed up a few months. Sorry for the long awaited chapter and thanks for your reviews :)


End file.
